The Butch song
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: this is just a songfic to Kesha's the Harold song. It is only rated T because everyone reads T or M. Hope you like it. Butch and Buttercup forever


**Hey thank you for clicking this terrible story. **

**I can't really write good stories, but as soon as I heard this song I thought of Butch and Buttercup so I just tried to describe what I saw.**

**I don't own anything so read.**

**-o0o-**

It had been almost a year since Buttercup and Butch broke up. Buttercup ended it because she didn't think he was the one for her. It was almost the anniversary of the brake up and to drink her problems away Buttercup went to a nearby club. **(Yes, she is over the legal drinking age.)** She walked into the crowded area and sat at the bar ordering a beer. _"Wine is for sissies"._ She thought. It was almost ten o'clock when she decided she was drunk enough for the night, thanks to the chemical X running in her veins she never actually got drunk but she didn't want anyone noticing her venerability. Just as she was about to get up a group of giggling girls walked in with a tall black haired man in the middle. It didn't take Buttercup long to figure out who was in the center, Butch. "You always were a ladies' man, weren't you?" She whispered under her breath. Knowing he had moved on hurt her more, so she called for vodka straight up. **(For those who don't know that just mean the liquid. No ice or anything flavoring in it.)**

Butch was too focused on all the girls he had throwing themselves at him to notice a lonely black haired girl staring at him from the bar. He led the girls to a big couch that sat in front of the small stage in the back of the club. A waitress came up to the group to take their orders. He tried to flirt with but she just ignored him. His eyes fallowed her as she made her way through the overly populated club to the bar to get their drinks and that is when he noticed an emerald eyed beauty sitting alone. He knew those eyes; he couldn't forget them even if he wanted to. He missed her. _Come to think of it. _He thought to himself. _It's coming close to the date when we broke up._ "Oh, Butchy. What are you staring at? I am the prettiest thing here but you haven't even glanced at me." A girl with poofy red hair said hanging on his arm. Butch ignored the annoying girl's pleas for attention and continued to stare at the beauty at the bar.

Around 10:30 a woman walked up onto the stage with a microphone in her hands. "Welcome one and all. We are pleased to have you here tonight, for karaoke night. Do we have any volunteers to go first?" She asked gazing at all the young men and women. Buttercup saw as many of the woman got up and sang, mostly to the hansom dude on the special couch that was reserved for large parties of people. As the night drew on Buttercup kept glancing back at Butch, and the girls he had brought with him. "Okay," The woman on stage called. "This will be the last song of the night. If you haven't sung yet but want to, this is you last call." Without even thinking it fully trough Buttercup got up and walked to the staged. She knew if Butch didn't see her up until now, he just did. She told the woman what song she wanted to sing and stood dead center stage were ALL eyes were on her. As the music started to play, Buttercup look at Butch as if saying, this song is for you.

_I miss your soft lips_

_I miss your white sheets. _**(Butch would have green sheets, just saying)**

_I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek_

_And this is so hard, cause I didn't see_

_That you were the love of my life and it kills me_

_I see your face in strangers on the street_

_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep_

_And in the lime light I play it off fine_

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_

_Aaah _

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_

_Aaah_

He just kept look at her, never wanting to look away again, and it seemed that same way with her. But her eyes were looking at all the people there. This made him a bit angered; he wanted Buttercup all to himself. He could tell that this song was dedicated to him from her heart and soul.

_They say that true love hurts_

_Well this could almost kill me_

_Young love murder, that is what it must be_

_I would give it all not to be sleeping alone_

_Alone_

_The light is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_

_Young love murder, that is what it must be_

_I would give it all not to be sleeping alone_

_Alone_

Buttercup couldn't keep staring at him. He was just as, if not more, eye-catching as he was when they broke up. She knew he was the one for her, even though she said otherwise. The truth was she thought, no she knew she wasn't good enough for him. He was perfect and she was just a weird super powered freak.

_Remember the time _

_We jumped the fence when_

_The stones were playing and we were to broke to get in_

_You held my hand and_

_Then made me cry while_

_I swore to God it was the best night of my life_

_Or when you took me_

_Across the world we_

_We promised that this would last forever but now I see_

_It was my past life_

_A beautiful time_

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise_

_Aaah_

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise_

_Aaah_

Butch did remember all of it. She was so happy that the rolling stone came but unfortunately they couldn't get enough money together before the concert. So he took her around back and jumped over the useless fence just to make her happy and see her stunning smile. They watched the show holding hands as Buttercup cried tears of joy. He loved the day they flew around the world to see the sun rise about 15 times. The past memories made him smile and lump come to his throat.

_They say that true love hurts_

_Well this could almost kill me_

_Young love murder, that is what it must be_

_I would give it all not to be sleeping alone_

_Alone_

_The light is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_

_Young love murder, that is what it must be_

_I would give it all not to be sleeping alone_

_Alone_

Buttercup felt the tears coming in her eyes. She had seen his honest smile. She began to wonder how long it had been since she had seen that smile. She could tell he remembered the time they spent together, all the avoiding from HIM and Mojo and their siblings. She had loved those times. They would hide in either one or two none of them would every thought of looking, the library or school. She knew she had to leave as soon as the song finished; she could not stand to have a conversation with him without yelling or crying, both of which she didn't want to do in front of him. As she was making her escape plan, her heart stopped. He and the rest of the girls got up and left.

_It was the past (he was a past life)_

_A beautiful time_

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise_

_Till the sun rise_

Butch couldn't take it anymore. He had to get these stupid girls away from him so he could talk with Buttercup alone. He got up and walked out, and as expected the bimbos fallowed him. As soon as they were all outside he commanded them to leave. They wined but left anyway. He heard the music inside stop and felt terrible for just getting up and leaving when the song was almost over. He dashed back inside to see the girl he wanted slowly walk out the side door to the ally with tears coming down her cheek.

_They say that true love hurts_

_Well this could almost kill me_

_Young love murder, that is what it must be_

_I would give it all not to be sleeping alone_

_Alone_

_The light is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_

_Young love murder, that is what it must be_

_I would give it all not to be sleeping alone_

_Alone_

Buttercup completed the song as her heart was crushed. Tears came down her face but nobody seemed to notice them. When she finished everyone stood and clapped as she walked out of the club through the side door. As soon as she got out side into the dark ally, she slid down to sit on the dirty floor with her knees tucked up tight to her chest as she cried. She had only wept for a few minutes when she heard someone walking up to her. "I fine." She called through her tears. "I just need some fresh air. There is no need to worry." She got up as started to walk back inside when she felt thick, strong arms wrap around her waist. Though they were stronger then they had been when they last embraced her she recognized who they belonged to. She then felt a head rest on her shoulder and liquid fall on to her shirt.

Butch grabbed her into a strong hug just before she went back inside the club. It felt good to hold her body against his again. So many heartwarming memories flooded his mind. He would always sneak up on her and hold her like this when they were together. He rested his head against her shoulder as he started to cry. This was the first time he had cried in a long time. "I am so sorry." He choked out finally. "I just wanted the girls to leave so when you were done we could be alone. I never intended to miss the rest of the song." He felt her turn to face him in his grasp. "No." She said lifting his head to look her in the eyes. "I am the one who should be sorry. I am the one that broke up with you. I even lied to you." Butch looked at her in confusion. "When we broke up, I told you I didn't think you were the right guy for me." He remembered, and it still hurt him like and arrow through the heart. "The real reason I broke up with you was because you disserve someone far better than me."

Buttercup finally told him. She could see a mixture of anger, sadness, and disbelief in his eyes. "What would ever give you that idea?" He half yelled her. She wiggled out of his grip and looked at the ground. "Why would you ever think you were not good enough? If anything it is the other way around." This made Buttercup snap her head up. Butch was close to tears again. "You're perfect; you are everything any girl dreams about. I'm just me. I can't compare to Blossom's smarts, or Bubbles' good looks, I don't even have a lot of money like Princess." Buttercup began to cry. Butch wrapped his arms around her again and held her tight. "You are beautiful the way you are. I don't care if you can't win a Nobel Prize, and I'm glad you're not a spoiled rich brat. I love for the tomboy skate-bordering beauty that I fell for years ago. I love how you don't prance around in skirts and can always kick but if you need to. Please promise me that you will never think like that ever again." Buttercup nodded as the two kissed passionately. Their tears of joy and sadness mixing together. "You will never have to sleep alone ever again." Butch whispered in her ear. The then flew off to spend the rest of their lives together.

**-o0o- **

**I know, I know, fluffy and cheesy and stupid last line. **

**I appreciate that fact that if you're reading this it means you read the whole stupid story.**

**I plan to write another Butch and Buttercup story. Thanks again and please review. But only if you want to, don't want to make you do something you don't want.**


End file.
